1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic brush assembly and, in particular, to a cosmetic brush assembly for increasing conveniences in usage and storage by varying its length through a simple operation.
2. Statement of Disclosure
In a conventional cosmetic brush assembly, when a woman makes up herself, she uses the cosmetic brush assembly in a condition of exposing a brush to outside after separating a cap used for protecting a brush, and stores it by combining the cap with a brush body after usage. It is preferable that the length of the cosmetic bush assembly at the time of usage is longer than that of brush assembly at the time of storage for conveniences of usage. However, it makes the construction of the conventional brush complicated and causes various difficulties in manufacture.